


Mermaid Au

by Yama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Colors, Crazy Hange Zoë, Crush, Cute, Cute Eren Yeager, Dead Carla, Eren - Freeform, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren kills levi but brings him back to life, Eren mermaid, Everyone except Levi and Hange are merpeople, Fluff, Good Parent Grisha, Hanji - Freeform, Hanji is a female, Hanji needs to stop experimenting, Homophobic Language, Humor, Levi - Freeform, Levi is a surfer, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Love, M/M, Mermaids, Minor Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Moody Levi, Not hange, Observing from afar, Oneshot, POV Eren Yeager, POV Hange Zoë, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sweet, beach, clumsy Eren, friends - Freeform, houses, only a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yama/pseuds/Yama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Au where Levi and Eren meet in an unexpected way.<br/>Read to find out XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for awhile now and just decided to post it. I may one day write this as a series if it gets popular enough or if I really feel like it needs more but for now it will remain as it is. Enjoy :3

THIRD POV LEVI 

"Look at those gnarly waves dude."

A young blond surfer said as he patted Levi on the back. Levi had to physically retain himself from cringing away.

"DUDE I'm gonna go and like tear those waves apart. See ya later bro!"

Levi huffed in annoyance, and brought his hand up to massage his temple.

"And then people wonder why I'm anti social."

Just then he heard a squealing voice call out his name.

"LEVI~~~"

'Oh dear God no.' Levi glanced towards Hanji in horror. He had went to the beach to escape the crazy scientist. 

Seeing no other option that including him not having to interact with the she-devil Levi booked it. He grabbed the nearest surfboard while praying to every god in existence that it was clean and swam away to the rocky clearway nearby. 

Hanji kept shouting and ran into the water, hell-bent on catching him when a huge wave came by and she thought better of it. Levi smirked in satisfaction at the small victory. Every second he could spend alone without the insistant scientist hounding him was to be treasured. 

Levi sat away from the rocky clearing and climbed up the rocks to reach a higher standpoint. When he was halfway up a particularly slippery rock Levi stopped and glanced around. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. After convincing himself that it was just his imagination Levi finally reached the top and made an effort to relax. The surfer was just about to close his eyes when he heard a soft splashing.

"What the fuck...."

He stopped midway sentence as his eyes met something that he believed was just a myth.

A mermaid.

Well a merman if by the looks of that taunt tan chest said otherwise. 

Levi watched the merman with weary curiosity. The merman was gorgeous to put it lightly. The merman had sun-kissed tan skin and a body that seemed to be molded by the gods.

And his eyes. 

Levi could get lost in those eyes. They were just stunning, the most beautiful eyes Levi had ever witnessed. The boy's eyes were a like a sunset, so resident and shinning. They held a golden quality with a few flecks of speckled green. The only thing that could rival the creature's eyes were it's magnificent tail. The tail was a dazzling mixture of sea green scales that only grew darker the more towards the bottom it reached. The scales were glistening ontop of the rocks and Levi could only stare in awe. Never before had he seen something that left him utterly speechless. THIRD POV EREN 

Eren sat alone on the rocky clearing, far away enough from the humans were they couldn't see him but close enough to where he could watch them. And watching him he was. But he wasn't watching just any human. Oh no. Poor Eren had his sights set on one. The most beautiful of them all. There amongst the sea of people sat a grumpy but sexy looking human. The human was idly listening to some blond jock.  
Eren checked out the Human's hot body. The raven was currently wearing a skin tight black wet suit with his usually undercut styled haircut now slicked back. It was a new look in which Eren greatly appreciated.

Now Eren had been watching Levi for quite some time. The brunette realizing that he had fallen in love with the stotic surfer. It was attraction at first sight and since then Eren could not stay away. The more he stayed and watched over the human the more he realized that he was in love.

That human was no longer just any human. That was HIS human.

The surfer usually would visit the beach in a daily routine. He lived in a thing called 'a house' not too far from the shore. His human would always have a blank expression towards anyone around him. Eren had begun to observe that the surfer was not as expressionless as he may seemed. 

Twitch of the eye, slight upturn of the lip, a huff of embarrassment. These were all the different ways the human expressed emotion. Oh how Eren wanted to see how many more emotions that face could expressed. He wanted to know what it looked like when the human received pleasure, oh how he longed to see those expressionless eyes full of lust and love.

Eren was too busy daydreaming when he heard a soft curse muttered behind him. Panicking Eren threw himself into the water and awaited to see who the intruder of his secret spot was. 

There right before his eyes was the object of his affections. The man himself who had single handedly stolen Eren's heart when no other mermaid or man could.

He watched in utter fascination as the human lied against the jagged rocks and closed his eyes.

Now that he was up close he could see the young man's eye more clearly. They were a gray that resembled the ocean on a stormy night, clouds threatening to engulf the sky, with specks of the bright blue sky peeking through. Eren couldn't help but lean closer to the human, accidently knocking the man into the water. 

'Shit' Eren mentally cursed. 

"That's one way to make an impression," Eren mumbled to himself angrily as he dived into the water to save the man. Eren struggled against the waves to find the raven haired beauty and spotted the man a meter away completely submerged under water. Eren flexed his tail and pushed himself to swim as fast as he could. He reached the grey eyed beauty in no time and hauled him into the little secret cavern he had deemed his hiding spot. Eren checked to see if the human was breathing by putting his head to the other's chest. When no heartbeat was heard Eren freaked out. He couldn't have just killed the man he loved. He had just met him, he didn't even get to know his name dammit!

"Don't you dare die on me!" Eren shouted and began the process of CPR. Finally on the tenth try, just as Eren was about to give up and come up with a different plan, Levi opened his eyes and coughed up the water in his lungs. 

"Fuck, That shit burns" Levi commented as he coughed and coughed, trying to bring back oxygen into his system.

Eren laughed awkwardly. "Ya sorry about that. I just wanted to look at you closer not throw you into the water". Eren's cheeks flushed a light pink and he avoided eye contact. 

Levi's pov

Everything was dark and cold for a bit. It felt like he was floating in midair and falling at the same time. Then the feeling was gone in the blink of an eye and in its wake brought a bright light.

Levi woke up coughing up water and trying to breath. His throat burned and his eyes felt watery and he couldn't quite remember what happened.

"Fuck that shit burns"

It took a couple of minutes for the burning in his throat to calm down and his vision to focus. When it did he realized that the merman from earlier was sitting right beside him talking to him! He glanced at the other and fully appreciated the brunette's beauty. He imagined how he would like to run his hand through the creature's pillowy soft hair and to kiss those plush soft lips. While he was distracted the merman kept blabbing out apologies and nervously tried to correct the wrong he done. Suddenly it was quite and Levi realized he was suppose to respond.

"It's fine. I'm OK aren't I? I didn't die."

"Well...."

A couple hours later

Hanji's pov

She sat alone in the empty beach house awaiting for her munchkin to return. Hanji had already suspected that Levi was avoiding her based upon the show he out on earlier but she couldn't understand why. All she wanted to do was try a little experiment on him. Nothing to serious really! She just wanted to take some of his blood and create a clone. Having two little grumpy shorties around would only provide a bucket full of entertainment. 

Hanji pulled off the goggles adorning the tip of her head and huffed in annoyance. 

'Where is he?'

After glancing at the clock for the twentieth time she decided to call it quits. Levi could defend himself. 

She arose from the kitchen counter and was about to lock the door when it flew open.  
She narrowly had enough time to dodge out of the way before the door hit her in the face.

Levi stood on the porch, dripping wet and unmoving since he didn't want to dirty anything.

Hanji stepped outside to greet her companion but stopped when she saw the slightly troubled look on his face.

"Hanji I think I like someone."


	2. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi deals with the over excited Hanji. Deals are made and excitement ensured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make this into a short little series. It's done pretty well and I actually really wanted to continue this. This series may be five chapters long (give or take) and is just something really fun I wanted to write about. Hope you guys like it :3

LEVI'S POV

"Hanji I think I like someone." As soon as the words left my mouth I instantly regretted them. I could see the expression on Hanji's face turn from worried to the expression she gave when experimenting. It was unsettling and I tried to back away but before I could even take a step back she pounced. I managed to dodge her first attempt but was unprepared for her to bounce back up as fast as she did. She tackled me and held on tight.

"LEVI THAT'S WONDERFUL. MY LITTLE MUNCHKIN ACTUALLY HAS FEELINGS FOR SOMEONE."  
She screeched like the psychotic banshee she was.  
"WHO IS IT? WHO'S THE LUCKY PERSON THAT STOLE MY MUNCHKIN'S HEART? THE ONE WHO WAS ABLE TO THAW THAT FROZEN HEART OF YOURS."

I promptly ignored the overactive child currently hanging off my shoulder.

"Shut up shitty glasses and get me a towel." I saw her grin mischievously and she backed away.

"Only if you tell me what happened."

I groaned in frustration. I shouldn't have expected anything less. I couldn't help but remember those Caribbean blue eyes and that warm innocent smile. I frowned at the weird fluttering feeling inside my stomach.

"Fine. Now hurry up. It's cold as shit." 

Hanji skipped away in utter delight and I took a few seconds to just breath. As much as I loved Hanji she could be a bit much. But she was the only friend I had and as much as she annoyed me, she made up for it with her presence. Hanji understood me In ways other people couldn't. I would never admit to her that I valued her friendship even if I was on the floor dying. I awaited her return patiently and stripped the soggy wet suit off. I stood alone on the porch cold, wet, and tired clad only in my boxers 

'Where the hell is that damn woman?' 

"I'M HERE!" I heard Hanji yell as she ran down the stairs holding one of our many black towels.

"Finally. Now gimmie." I reached my hand out to grab it but right before my fingers brushed against the fabric, she pulled away. 

"I know you're tired and all but you have to agree to at least tell me his name."

It was too good to be true. I fought off the small smirk trying to make it's way onto my face and answered.

"His name is Eren."

"He's so cute!" I could practically hear her internal fangirl freaking out. I scoffed. 

"You haven't even seen him yet shitty glasses."

She huffed in disbelief and mumbled "He sounds cute."

"Wait" She paused and her eyes widen dramatically.

"I'M GONNA MEET HIM?"

'Shit' I internally cursed. I hadn't ment to tell say that. I kept my face neutral and responded."Only if you behave. Now give me the fucking towel so I can get dry and go to sleep."

She finally relented and handed me the towel, smiling widely while she did so.

"We'll talk more tomorrow shitty glasses." I wiped myself off as best as I could and entered the house, shutting the door behind me. I headed straight up the stairs and into my room. Once inside I entered the shower where I stripped myself of my boxers and took a quick hot shower. Once outside the bathroom I proceeded to put on a loose pair of boxers and laid under the covers. I layed in bed, wrapped in a thin blanket and slept the most I've slept in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. No Eren in this one. That will be in the next chapter. I just absolutely love Hanji and the interactions she has with our dear Levi. Next chapter Levi and Eren talk. Cute and fluffiness ensured.


	3. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I took so long to upload I decided to make this twice as long. Enjoy.

THIRD POV EREN

Eren swam towards the reef his pod lived in as fast as he could. He had stayed chatting with Levi till midnight and he knew that his friends would be questioning his whereabouts.

As though the sea god had heard his thoughts, he heard a voice, tense and terse call out behind him.

"Eren Jorg Jaeger where have you been?"

'Almost'

Eren slowly twirled around in place, eyes shut tight. He had hoped to not run into anyone especially her. Especially since she called out his last name. She only she that when she was absolutely pissed.

"Where have you been Eren?"

Eren took a deep breath and thought hard at what to say. He was probably the world's shittiest liar and having to come up with a lie right on the spot that sounded believable was nearly impossible.

"I'm waiting." The silence stressed on uncomfortably.

Eren opened his eyes slowly, fearful that if he opened them any faster his adopted sister Mikasa would pounce. She stood with her hip jutted out. Her face composed but the violent swishing of her tail told otherwise. Her tail twitched ever so slightly when it brushed against the sandy floor. Eren stared at the tail afraid to met Mikasa's eyes and studied how the dark red of the mermaid's tail contrasted with the bright red seaweed scarf she wore.

"Nowhere."

Eren had to mentally slap himself. That was probably the stupidest thing to say right now. Now he sounded even MORE suspicious. 

"Mikasa cut him some slack."

Eren mentally thanked every seagod in existence. Here right in front of him was his savior. Armin Arlert. Eren saw Mikasa swimming in place next to the aqua coral table with her arms crossed glaring at him. Armin was closer to him giving mikasa an exasperated look. The blond coconut stretched and brushed some invisible dirt off his tail.

"Guys it's late and we all have to hunt tomorrow. Unless you want to get eaten by a shark I suggest you both get at least eight hours of sleep. Chop chop." Armin swam past us and gestured to our rooms. Armin's tail lazily swam back and forth, the baby blue scales so shiny and bright it put the sky on a sunny day to shame. 

Eren mouthed a thank you to Armin as he headed into his room while Mikasa headed to hers. Eren closed the makeshift door as quickly as he could. He slid down onto the sand amd lied there. Eventually Eren pulled out the small key his mother had given to him before she died. The key once belonged to a human and could open something supposedly amazing. The mermaid had obtained it from an old shipwreck she had explored without Grisha's knowledge. It was a secret that was kept amongst hum and her. Eren smiled, his eyes getting heavy and swam to his small bed made out of different types of seaweed, rocks, etc. 

Soon after Eren succumbed to the the darkness and peacefulness of sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Go away seahorse!" Eren shouted as the fish he was trying to kill swam away. The merman huffed in anger, the fish all around them scattering in fear at the angry shout. 

"Fuck you Eren I don't look like a seahorse. And you scared all the fish dipshit. Good job you suicidal ass." Jean replied. 

Eren glared in response. Jean and him had always been enemies since they were young. They never agreed on anything and tried to fight each other at least twice a day. It was how they worked, but deep down they had a mutual respect for one another that never lead to anything more than a couple punches being thrown at each other. 

"Seahorsesaywhat?"

"What?"

"Ha!" Eren laughed in amusement believing he had outsmarted the younger merman. Jean rolled his eyes to the back of his head in annoyance. Jean's tail wrapped around Eren and he squeezed as hard as he could, the sandy colored tail two toned like his hair. 

"Want to say something else?"

"Well if you stop squeezing me I would tell you that your..."

"GUYS! CUT IT OUT!" Both men stayed quiet after that outburst. No one dared to disobey Marco when he yelled. Marco very rarely yelled and when he did it, it ment he had reached his limit. Both men bowed their heads in shame before Marco continued. 

"We're all tired and we haven't caught enough fish to feed the pod. We shouldn't fight guys. We have to work together and get along." The freckled mermaid was practically in tears as he finished his small rant. It was obvious that even dear sweet Marco had had enough of being unable to catch fish. It had been like this for days and it was effecting everyone. Jean came over and hugged his boyfriend, wiping away the tears from Marco's eyes and giving him small guppy kisses. 

"I'm sorry Marco you're right." Jean only ever apologised to Marco when the situation called for it and Marco smiled, his hand going up to cup his Seabiscuit's face. The sun light hit Marco perfectly at that moment creating a golden halo that matched his golden scales that reflected his golden personality.

They all continued to search for food. Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Jean, and Marco continued to search until the sun no longer shone into the sea water. They brought the small amount of fish they caught home and swam there separate ways. All except two.

\------------------------------------------------------

Eren swam to the nearest reef and lied stomach up upon the flat sea rock. The water around him was pretty chilly, the month of August already starting.

"I wished summer would stay." Eren hated when the ocean would get really cold during the winter and his nipples would be hard 24/7. It was an annoyance that bothered him greatly.

Eren played with the sea glass jewellery he wore. He had his arm bands, a waist-let, and a single earring. The merman thought about what would happen this upcoming winter. The fish would be ever harder to catch since most fish are migrating.

That also ment that Levi was leaving.

Sometime soon his human Levi would be heading out. Eren wasn't exactly sure on why but he knew Levi would leave around this time of the year and only return back when the weather was warm again.

"Oh Levi." Eren swooned like the teenage girl he was acting like.   
"I can't wait to meet you again."

"Who's Levi?" The merman jumped in surprised and whipped around. Mikasa was swimming around lazily, the sun reflecting the red scales and making the water look bloody.

Eren began to internally panic. He hadn't ment for Mikasa to find out about Levi. Of course she knew about his infatuation with a human but she believed it was nothing but a crush. A crush that he had to put behind himself. He couldn't tell her that he met him. That would only cause her to panic and forbid him to visit Levi. He didn't want to fight with his adopted sister. He had saved her from a shark when she was little and he raised her like family. 

"No one Mikasa." Eren retorted, hiding his ears with his shoulder length hair. He couldn't let Mikasa see his ears or she'd definitely know hes lying.

"He must be important if your thinking about him with a smile on your face."

'shit'. The brunette mentally cursed and played with the bottom of his tail. Maybe if he told the truth Mikasa would go easy on him.

"It's the human.."

It only took a couple of moments for the words to register in the mermaid's brain before she flipped. 

"WHAT? EREN YOU KNOW HOW BAD HUMANS ARE! HOW COULD YOU?" Her calm deminer was no more. Long gone was her facade of emotionless. Now her face contained nothing but anger and rage. 

"That human was trouble. I knew it. He's not nothing but a useless hunk of meat that thinks the ocean is his trash." She continued.

Eren shrunk back in himself at his sister's harsh words. He knew this would've happened. She could never understand. He had hoped she wouldn't explored.

"He's nothing but a disgusting lowly human. What do you see in him Eren? He's ugly, idiotic, probably short, and only out for your scales and to turn you in to the government and expose our kind." Mikasa went on with her rant. Her words radiating anger and rage. 

Eren's mind completely hardened at the lies she told. Levi wasn't like that. Sure he was crude and a but of an asshole sometimes but he certainly wasn't anything she said besides short. He was kind, quirky in his own way, deep and had a beautiful soul.

"Mikasa I love you but you will NOT disrespect the love of my life ever again. You are not in control of me. I'm a grown ass Merman who doesn't need you to hover over me every second. For Poseidon's sake I have fought countless sharks since I was born." Eren couldn't contain the hurt and frustration he felt towards his sister. Why couldn't she understand?

"Eren he is a HUMAN. You are a MERMAN. This will not work and I will not let it happen. This is only a ridiculous phase your going through. You're not going to see him Eren. I will kill him if I find out you have seen him."

"Your not even gay Eren." She paused and sighed softly gripping the ends of her black hair and whispered the last part.  
"You see one human and suddenly you're in love. You only like him because he's something new and unobtainable. "

"That's enough." How could she say all those things? Why did it matter if he was gay? Who the hell did she think she was? She can't tell him if he's gay or not.

Fuck her. 

Eren's tail was swirling around crazily, creating a water tornado inside the ocean. The sky was dark and rain was pouring down heavily. The weather matched his mood in the worst way.

The brunette thought about what she said, remaining silent for a moment.

He was a merman after all. Levi was a human, it would have never worked. Mikasa was right.  
But did he give a shit? No.

"You can't keep holding onto a dream that will never come true." 

That was the last straw.

"Go sleep in another home because you aren't welcome here tonight."

Eren swam inside their coral home, slamming the door behind him, tears streaming down his face and mixing into the salt water around him.

'Don't worry Levi I'll find a way for us to be together. I promise.'

A dream is a wish that will never come true unless you make it.

\------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the merman woke up with a pounding headache and puffy red eyes. He had cried himself to sleep and was now paying the price.  
He had tried to think of a way to see Levi without putting him in danger. When Mikasa told a threat she ment it. She wouldn't stop until he was dead with his head on her plate. What was the point of living if he couldn't even see Levi?

But then he had an idea. 

'Why don't I ask ARMIN? Duh. He'll know what to do'.

Eren got up, brushed his wild untamable hair with a seashell comb and went to Annie's. Armin had slept over at Annie's cave where her and her podmates lived. They weren't too far maybe a day's travel, so he could make it by sundown if he hurried. 

Eren used his tail to swim as fast as he could, the muscles stretching and contracting to propel him faster through the water. The sea life around him undisturbed by his speed. 

Shortly after sundown Eren made it to his friend's mates' house. Nothing but bumping into a fish occurred during his travel.

Eren immediately enter the small cave the mermaid inhabited along with her podmembers and called out.

"Armin? Can you come here?" 

Armin exited the deep darkness of the cave and hugged Eren tightly. 

"What happened?"

Eren then explained what had happened between him and Mikasa and his problem. Armin nodded thoughtfully and swam around in circles, the repetitive action helping him think. 

"Why don't you visit him and I'll cover for you back home. I'll tell Mikasa you went to stay with this pod because you were mad. From there we will find another solution but I think you should see him and tell him what's going on."

Armin was a genius.

"Thank you. You are a lifesaver Armin. "

Armin smiled that big innocent smile that had his eyes lighting up and the corner of his eyes crackling in laughter. Eren hugged Armin in joy and twirled him around. Then they heard a yawn not too far behind and separated.

"Hello Annie." Eren called out to the blond beauty behind him. Annie was leaning on the side of the cave, her hair softly floating around her. She swam over to them her tail flicking back and forth, the scales shimmering as Armin and Annie's tails intertwined. 

"Hello Eren." She stated her blank expression softening when Armin kissed her cheek gently. 

Eren smiled at the small display of affection and silently tried to control the little pang of jealousy he had towards Armin. He only wished that he could have the love Armin and Annie shared. 

Annie soon backed away and swam to the cave, her tail moving languidly. The bright pink of her tail blending in with the surrounding coral. Annie had always hated the color of her tail but Armin had taught her to love herself and her tail. 

Eren waved goodbye and stroked the sides of his tail. The scales were starting to get itchy nowadays and he couldn't figure out why. 

\-------------------------------Next Day--------

Armin covered Eren as the brunette hurriedly swan to Levi. He tail was creating a small torrent of water. Eren couldn't seem to swim fast enough so he pushed his tail to go faster, the tail swishing loudly behind him. After a good ten minutes Eren slowed down and approaches the rocks where he first met his lover's name. He placed himself on the smoothest rock and waited for his beloved prince charming. Absentmindedly Eren scratched the scales where his midriff connected to his tail. The scales around there had become a dull green compared to the vibrant sea forth green on the bottom of his tail. 

The ocean's tide was low today, the waves being calm. The brunette waited in silence until he swam a mop of black hair out in the distance coming to the ocean. Levi wasn't paying attention to anyone and entered the ocean where he proceeded to swim around lazuli.

The merman could only watch in a trance as Levi swam in the water with ease. His tone muscles flexing and retracting as he backstroked his way around the ocean. Eren had to wipe his mouth, the thought of such a hot guy making him drool.

"Hey Levi!" Eren called out. Levi turnt his head towards Eren and nodded. He swam over and placed himself right next to Eren's bottom fin.

"Hello Eren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstroke for days. Anyways sorry this took so long to get out. School has been really stressful and plain stupid. I know I told you guys Eren and Levi would get to talk in this chapter, BUT I Decided that that should wait until the next one. Tootle loo

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending was a little weird. I had to end it someway and this seems like the best way. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
